<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stressed Out by ultnct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939471">Stressed Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultnct/pseuds/ultnct'>ultnct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pet Names, bottles, caregiver!Johnny, caregiver!doyoung, caregiver!taeyong, everyones baby, little!Mark, little!haechan, mark is just baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultnct/pseuds/ultnct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is stressed and he wants to be cared for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t take long for someone to notice that Mark’s off. Not acting like the Mark they’re used to, not offering the constant jokes and laughter he hadn’t ever seemed to lack before. </p><p>For a while the few members that had pointed it out with one each other gave him the benefit of the doubt, thought maybe they were just overthinking it. Though it doesn’t change after a week, Mark is distant, tired, busy, never seems to involve himself in discussions or meals unless necessary.</p><p>Doyoung and Taeyong had only been discussing the worry a few minutes before Mark enters the room, the two busy in the midst of preparing a meal, Johnny and Yuta sitting nearby, seeming focused on something on the older’s phone.</p><p>Doyoung is particularly focused on Mark, watching how the younger doesn’t greet anyone, how he crosses the room silently, gets a half-filled bottle of water from the fridge, closes the door of it so softly after. </p><p>Taeyong’s leader instincts kick in at it all, and he hums, doesn’t even look away from the bowl of ingredients he’s busy with. “You okay, Mark?” </p><p>“Fine, hyung.” Mark’s voice seems distant, though he’s still on the opposite side of the kitchen. </p><p>Taeyong, not so quickly convinced, exhales as he puts the bowl against the counter, looks to the youngest present. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Mark, who’d been avoiding any gaze that was on him, gave in to turning towards the leader. He’s silent for a few moments, tapping his finger insistently against the cap of the bottle he holds. “Just stressed.” He eventually answers, and Doyoung, never once with his attention away from Mark, can sense the sincerity of it. </p><p>Taeyong nods in understanding, and makes a gentle motion to the stools at the counter in front of himself and Doyoung, welcomes him to sit. “You should talk to us about it.”</p><p>Mark could almost roll his eyes, because it’s such a them thing to do, when all he feels like he wants is to distance himself from anyone or anything. “No, it’s okay, I’ll be—“</p><p>“Mark.”</p><p>Doyoung’s voice isn’t harsh, but the suddenness about him finally speaking up, and something about the tone, has Mark finding himself in the center of the several stools, faced with the two older males. He thinks Yuta and Johnny might be listening in now, but he really doesn’t mind, not enough to check.</p><p>Taeyong goes back to what he’s doing, Doyoung doesn’t. </p><p>“What’s stressing you?” The leader questions casually.</p><p>Mark sighs, irritated that he’s got himself into the situation of being noticed, questioned. “The usual. Schedules, practices.” He looks at the bottle he’d placed in front of him, swears that just the mention makes his eyes heavy with exhaustion.</p><p>Doyoung notices in an instant. “Have you been sleeping enough?” </p><p>This makes Mark whine a little in complaint, feeling like he’s being interrogated. “Yes, hyung. Eating enough too, drinking enough, everything enough.” He replies, sees the look of defeat on Doyoung’s face when he obviously answers what he was on the verge of asking next. </p><p>Taeyong raises an eyebrow at Doyoung.</p><p>Surprising to the pair, Mark continues on his own. “I don’t know what it is. I’m just stressed, and I don’t know how to relieve it.” There’s a shrug at his shoulders, but it barely lasts a second. “It’s stupid, but— I don’t know. I just want to feel like a kid again.” He concludes, seems a little embarrassed, a type of shy neither recognise of him.</p><p>“It’s not stupid.” Doyoung butts in, shaking his head. </p><p>Taeyong appears thoughtful, slows down his movements around the kitchen as he cooks. “You should talk to Renjun.” </p><p>Mark frowns in confusion, completely lost as to what Renjun was going to do with the situation. “Renjun? Why?”</p><p>“Donghyuck’s mentioned something about it, him feeling like that, dealing with it.” Taeyong simply recounts, sure somewhere in the back of his mind he knew more to it, but was all too focused on preparing food at the moment.</p><p>Although it isn’t up to him, Doyoung’s convinced. “I’ll take you to the Dreamies’ dorm after we eat, hm?” He tells Mark, and the younger opens his mouth to argue that he didn’t agree to it, but there’s something about the way that the older looks at him that prevents the protest. He nods. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Doyoung does take Mark, after some complaining from him that he’s perfectly capable of doing so himself, the older’s insistence doesn’t fade. Johnny ends up tagging along too, in Taeyong’s apparent place, the leader now busy with a solo schedule. Mark notes the way they’re treating him too, almost cautious, gentle. He doesn’t like it, knows he isn’t fragile, just stressed, tired.</p><p>Jisung greets them when they arrive, particularly excited for the unexpected visit from three of his favourite hyungs, but within a few minutes wandered away to return to the movie he’d been watching with Chenle in the other room.  </p><p>Renjun is just as confused as Mark when he hears that he’s the reason they’d come, but he welcomes them to sit down, Jaemin offers the older three drinks. They politely decline as they crowd around the couch, and Mark grows a little more irritable with the treatment he’s getting, thinks he shouldn’t even be here for the reason, though he relaxes when Johnny places a gentle hand at his thigh as he sits beside the younger. </p><p>When he realises Mark isn’t speaking up about it anytime soon, Doyoung takes the lead. “Mark feels stressed,” He begins, and Mark feels warmth at his cheeks at the simple wording, hates that his problem is soon enough going to become known news of every NCT unit. “Not the usual stressed, though. Donghyuck has mentioned something about you feeling the same way, Renjun? And relieving it?”</p><p>Renjun seems much less bothered with his situation being spread, if anything excited with the possibility of discussing it. He exchanges a glance with the nearby Jeno for a moment, thinking. “You mean regressing, right?”</p><p>Johnny speaks up to echo the word, unsure of the context. “Regressing?”</p><p>Renjun hums. “Age regressing, yeah. That’s probably what Hyuck was talking about,” This time he looks to both Jaemin and Jeno. “It’s how I deal with it. It’s basically regressing to the headspace of a younger age. Doing things someone at that age would do, thinking that way. Jeno and Jaemin take care of me.” He speaks casually about the matter, while Mark is already on the verge of sinking into the couch out of embarrassment. “It helps. Were you thinking about trying it, Mark?”</p><p>Mark doesn’t realise he’s been asked the question until all eyes are him, and even then it takes him a moment to process a response to offer. He doesn’t know what he’d imagined Renjun would share, but it certainly wasn’t anything like this. He can’t lie to himself though, it sounds appealing, being younger, being looked after, being away from the stress that comes with being big. “I don’t know.” He squeaks out anyway.</p><p>“It couldn’t hurt to try, could it?” Doyoung looks back to Renjun, who’s brightened up even more at the idea of possibly having another member like him, to be little with. </p><p> </p><p>That’s how Mark ended up in yet another situation he’d never imagined, in the middle of several aisles of everything childlike, bottles and pacifiers and toys, coloring books and puzzles. This time, he has Taeyong alongside Johnny and Doyoung, and the redness of his cheeks doesn’t fade, definitely making being subtle about it more difficult for himself. </p><p>After days of research, and finally a chance where they could, the small group had preemptively come up with excuses, they were shopping for one of their family members who they were soon seeing, who happened to have a toddler. It was logical, but Mark felt slightly panicked when he was faced with the side of the store he didn’t think he’d once entered in the last dozen years, and makes a soft noise of discomfort. Doyoung soothes him with small pats at his lower back, and Mark has been no stranger to these kind of touches from his hyungs ever since their talk with Renjun, though the more he gets, the more he admittedly likes being babied, looked after. </p><p>Slowly, he warms up to the idea, even picks out a few items that the older males suggest, first refuses anything but coloring books, then gives in to a few plushes, one in particular that’s an above average sized teddy he can’t help but think would fit perfect snuggled against him. Mark even agrees to a bottle, and tells himself that’s where he’ll draw the line, that he’s not a baby, that this isn’t something he needs, but rather just something he’s doing to please his hyungs. </p><p>That is, until Johnny takes him to the pacifiers, and he can’t help but become wide eyed at the large variety of options, designs and color patterns, and the older smiles at his reaction. </p><p>Johnny asking Mark which one he wants is what takes him out of the temporary amazement, and he shakes his head. “I don’t need one.” His voice comes out so whiny he can barely recognise it himself, and Johnny almost chuckles.  </p><p>“Come on, baby,” Doyoung’s voice is suddenly behind him, and Mark feels shy again at the name. Slowly and delicately, he points to one with a pattern of pastel blues and pinks. When he’s greeted with praise for making the decision, he feels different, he feels small, but decides against mentioning that, and focuses instead on getting out of the store without suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Well over a week passes before they have the opportunity to put everything to use, and Mark feels on the verge of tears from the frustratingly long wait. Now that he knew of everything, and knew of what waited for him, it felt harder to deal with stress, harder to keep from slipping into a smaller, happier headspace, harder to deny that of himself.</p><p>He knows his hyungs are watching him, though they’re playing it off as being interested in the bland movie that’s playing on the TV, while Mark colors a lion in his book on the floor for what feels like the tenth hour. It’s boring, and he wants his hyungs instead. “It’s not working.” He decides, when he’s sure he’s still not little, not regressed like he finds himself wanting to be. </p><p>Doyoung makes a soft sound, mumbles quietened words to Taeyong before he retrieves something and makes his way over. “You wanna try this?” Mark recognises his pacifier instantly, what he’s been dying to try the most, and finds his mouth open expectantly in wait for it. Doyoung smiles, bends down to the younger, and gently places it in his mouth. Mark welcomes it quickly, sucks softly at it. It calms him, brings new motivation to color in the bright lion on the paper ahead of him. </p><p>The more his coloring progresses, and the longer he sits there sucking at his pacifier, he finally finds that feeling again. He feels small and light. He gives a muffled giggle around his pacifier at the mess of colors on his lion. Mark looks expectantly to his hyungs, but they’re now busy, Doyoung and Johnny mid conversation, Taeyong preparing something in the kitchen. </p><p>Mark opens his mouth, the pacifier falling to his lap. “Uh.” He announces, holds his arms out. </p><p>Doyoung takes notice. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Up.” Mark confirms, more sure of himself. He makes grabby hands towards Doyoung. “Up, up, up—“</p><p>The older is quick to grin, realises that he’s finally there, in the headspace. He stands, leans down to pick up the little, as well as his pacifier, bounces him the best he can. “Wow, you did a good job on your lion, didn’t you?” Mark squeals in delight at the compliment, nods happily. </p><p>He wants to talk properly, move too, but it all feels lost within him, forgotten. “M... m...” Mark tries, and Doyoung hushes him, brings him to be seated in his lap at the couch, beside Johnny. Johnny hums to him, runs his finger through their baby’s hair. “Can you tell us how old you are?” He asks, and Mark takes a moment to process the question. He holds up two fingers. </p><p>Neither are worried with the answer, even if they had expected him to not regress so far, so soon, they think they like him even more this way. “You’re so good, huh?” Doyoung pinches the little’s cheek, already head over heels with Mark like this, the cute side of him. Mark nods eagerly again. Taeyong enters quietly, with the bottle he’d been busy readying for Mark, seems the most delighted out of the three with the confirmation that he’s little. While Johnny puts on the first cartoon that comes to mind, Taeyong hands the bottle to Doyoung, figuring he seems to have the best chances at succeeding. </p><p>Mark watches it all in fascination, and makes a happy noise when the bottle is offered to his lips. For a few sips he’s unsure, leaves the holding to Doyoung, but as he settles more comfortably into his lap, becomes drawn to the cartoon on the TV screen, he takes it himself, holds onto it as he drinks. He loves every ounce of praise the three give him for this, and drinks until the bottle is completely empty. Mark whines, and Johnny coos, finds his pacifier to offer. The little shakes his head. “M... Mommy.” He mumbles, eyes now on Doyoung, who chuckles at the assigned name. He thinks he understands though, and takes the pacifier from Johnny, this time offers it to Mark himself. </p><p>Happily, Mark takes the pacifier again, shifts in Doyoung’s lap and babbles excitedly about the cartoon. After a while, he decides he wants to be on his daddy instead, and when he gets just that, he starts to grow tired, press his cheek against Johnny’s chest, eyes heavy. “Sleepy, baby?” Johnny hums, and Mark makes a stubborn noise. “Not.” He almost whispers, still with his pacifier between his lips.</p><p>With Johnny’s fingers soon entangled in his hair, and his other hand softly stroking his back, it doesn’t take long for Mark to drift into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in a while. Taeyong, Doyoung and Johnny take turns in cooing over him, before Johnny gets up carefully to take their baby to his bed. Mark whines at the movement, cuddles deeper into Johnny’s chest. “Daddy don’ leave Markie.” He offers in a muffled mumble. Johnny hums as softly as he can to reassure that he won’t. </p><p>The older sets Mark down gently in his bed, tucks him in and hands one of the many plushes that he’d been spoiled with on their shopping trip. Mark wraps his arms around it, tired noises falling from his lips as Johnny stays close until the little falls into a comfortable sleep once more. </p><p>It’s safe to say that their attempts at relieving Mark‘s stress worked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this is a mess and barely edited, i’m half awake waiting for neo zone teasers so i thought i’d make the most of it and spread the little mark agenda!! i contemplated writing this or something similiar with superm instead because he is Literally Their Baby like... but i cant resist johndotae cgs at the same time<br/>always open to requests as usual!! hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark knew he was making mistake after mistake, though it still upset him every time he was corrected or, —when he continued to mess up exactly what he’d been shown a few minutes ago— scolded. It made him want to tear up, the knowledge he was disappointing his hyungs, probably stressing them just as much as he was himself.</p><p>With a long exhale, he rests his hands above his knees, kneels slightly down to relieve the ache of his back and legs. Meanwhile, the other SuperM members talk amongst themselves, until finally enough, Baekhyun announces that they’re finished practice. He’s sure it’s because of Taeyong’s convincing, the other senses Mark’s tension and knows it better than anyone in the particular group.</p><p>Regressing has helped, of course. It helps when he can, when he gets the chance to, but it’s hard when he’s in two groups at once, constantly touring and promoting and going between places, barely has the time to sit down for longer than a few moments. It stresses him more, knowing he can’t destress in the most helpful way.</p><p>He’s managed to find the time on a few occasions, all with the supervision of at least one of his caregivers, and once on a ‘playdate’ —they’d insisted on calling it that, despite the embarrassment it brought Mark when he was big— with Renjun. </p><p>But not recently enough. It’s been far too long, adding to his tension and worries, and now that the tears feel so prominent in his eyes as he sits down in the corner of the practice room, he just wants to be small, to be taken care of. He sits down at one of the chairs towards the back of the room, does some breathing he’s been taught a few times, but it doesn’t help.</p><p>He wants so desperately to feel better, wants his pacifier and his toys, his caregivers. A hiccup escapes him from holding back the tears, and he shoves his thumb in his mouth, calming him just slightly as he sucks quickly at it. </p><p>Taeyong notices Mark’s distress, somewhere in the midst of a conversation with Baekhyun and Jongin, and he’s quick to head over, kneel in front of Mark. “Hey,” He speaks softly, but doesn’t get much of an acknowledgement from the sniffling younger. “Mark, baby, what’s wrong? What do you want?”</p><p>Mark is grateful he has at least one caregiver in his presence, but in the nicest way possible, Taeyong isn’t always the one he wants when he’s little. He starts to cry completely, shoulders shaking with small sobs. “Wan’ daddy.” He mumbles, and Taeyong exhales, rubs Mark’s thigh reassuringly with his thumb, draws circles. He supposes it’s a miracle the little hasn’t slipped into the headspace in front of SuperM before.</p><p>“He’s not here, Mark. I’m sorry. Do you think you can calm down just a little for me, though? He’d be so proud of his boy if you did, right? Deep breaths?” Mark seems to just cry harder at this, and Taeyong straightens, moves himself up to gently wipe at the younger’s tear stained cheeks, hushing him softly.</p><p>Taeyong’s fingers run gently through Mark’s hair, and he wants to get him to take his thumb from his mouth, Doyoung always ranted about how it’s bad for him, but stupidly made the mistake of leaving his pacifier at the hotel, didn’t imagine he’d need it today. Meanwhile, the little babbles miserably around his thumb, the only semi-coherent word being ‘want.’</p><p>Lucas isn’t far, sitting at a chair on the opposite side of the room, busy on his phone. It doesn’t take him long to pick up on something being wrong though, and he’s up quickly when he realises Mark’s crying.</p><p>“What’s—“</p><p>Taeyong shushes him, and Mark looks up curiously, then goes back to crying.</p><p>Lucas is more lost than ever, and Taeyong can only really offer an ‘I’ll explain later’ sort of look, and Lucas nods slowly, a little unsure, but he steps closer, offers a hand at Mark’s shoulder. </p><p>“Who does he want?” Lucas questions, after Mark starts rambling about his daddy again.</p><p>“Johnny.” Taeyong answers simply, while trying to distract Mark with small tickles at his stomach. </p><p>Lucas is quick to unlock his phone, scroll through his contacts until he sees Johnny’s name. He clicks on it, holds his phone to his ear, listens to it ring. There’s no answer though, and he sighs. Picking up on it, Taeyong quietly instructs him further. “Try Doyoung.”</p><p>He does as told, and on the second ring he answers. Lucas hands the phone to Taeyong, who seems relieved. He holds it to his ear, tells Doyoung the scenario as quickly as he can, before holding the phone so Mark can hear. </p><p>“Mark?”</p><p>The little lights up in an instant, and he squirms in his chair. Taeyong keeps him from falling off, and motions for Mark to talk back into the phone. </p><p>Mark sniffles. “Mommy.” </p><p>“What’s the matter, baby?” Doyoung’s concern comes through the phone like he’s there.</p><p>“Want...” Mark tries, but talking feels hard, and frustrating. He makes a noise instead.</p><p>By now, the other members had taken notice of their distressed maknae, but Lucas had shooed them away as nicely as possible, didn’t want to upset Mark more.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Doyoung coos. “It’s okay. Taeyong-hyung’s with you, isn’t he?” Mark nods, though Doyoung can’t see it in the slightest. </p><p>“He’ll take care of you until me and Johnny can, alright? You can show him how much of a good boy you can be, right baby?” Mark starts to babble, but now his attention is on Lucas. Lucas; tall, big, strong, just like his daddy. He makes a small, happy noise, and Lucas smiles, though he’s still fairly lost, he feels like he’s picking up on it quickly, thinks Mark is cuter than ever like this.</p><p>Taeyong realises Mark has completely abandoned the phone conversation to make grabby hands towards Lucas, and he talks to Doyoung for a few moments before ending the call, hands the phone to the other. </p><p>An unsure Lucas takes the offered phone, shoves it in his pocket and leans down to Mark’s seated height. Mark giggles, much like he wasn’t in tears a few minutes ago, and continues to hold out his arms until Lucas gets the message and hugs him gently. Mark talks excitedly about it in a mixture of mumbles and noises neither older quite understands, but they’re much too relieved he’s calmed to care. </p><p> </p><p>Mark has only felt this little once before, and he’s upset when Taeyong tells him he has to be as big as he can until they’re back to the hotel. He does his best anyway, remembers what Doyoung says about showing Taeyong he’s good. </p><p>He gets to sit next to Lucas in the car-ride too, which delights him to say the least, and he manages fine, in relief to both Lucas and Taeyong. </p><p>Mark sits on Taeyong’s hotel bed, happily sucking on his pacifier, playing a game on the older’s phone that Lucas has to occasionally help with, when Mark mumbles about them being too hard.</p><p>“So, he gets into this headspace often?” Ten questions on the other bed, looking at Taeyong.</p><p>All but Lucas and Mark crowded on the other, with the exception of Taemin, who’d been the one sent out to buy Mark something to eat and drink, more confused than anyone, but doing so for their maknae regardless.</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, watches the little mumble to the characters in the game, while Lucas encourages him. “Not really. It helps him cope with stress, though, so it depends on that most of the time. Doyoung and Johnny look after him, I help whenever I can.”</p><p>They’d all insisted on an explanation the moment they locked themselves into the hotel room, and Taeyong offered the best he could once Mark had settled down with Lucas, seemingly infuatuated with him in the same way he often was with Doyoung and Johnny.</p><p>“He’s cute like this.” Jongin speaks up, exhales in amusement at the thought of how different he is to the Mark he’s used to, especially the one he sees on stage.</p><p>All of the group agree.</p><p>Mark has even more to be embarrassed about when he’s big again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this is so lazily written i’m so tired 127’s comeback has ruined my sleep schedule but i really wanted to make a second part to this with superm!<br/>requests are always open! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark feels like everyone understands his regression except Donghyuck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The more Mark regresses, the more it helps, the safer he feels, the less stress he’s burdened with. The downside of it all is that the more of a normality it feels for him, the less he can keep it under control. He slips involuntarily more, feels like he can’t really help himself.</p><p>He wouldn’t worry so much about it if he wasn’t an idol, wasn’t constantly around people and cameras or in public places. He’s thankful to have the members he does, who understand and help him, look after him when he’s little and even when he’s big, too.</p><p>All except Donghyuck, that is.</p><p>Mark had imagined Hyuck would be the first out of anyone aside from his caregivers to understand. Even with the fact he was the younger’s best friend aside, Donghyuck knew of Renjun’s regression before anyone else in 127, he’d figured that was something of a positive. </p><p>He just doesn’t get it, why it seems like Donghyuck has treated him differently ever since Taeyong started to notify the group one by one of Mark’s regression, when it became too prominent to avoid. It makes him a little upset, but he tries not to think much of it, he’s sure it’s not Hyuck’s intentions; maybe he’s just busy, maybe he’s stressed too.</p><p>Mark is in a good mood regardless, even with the weight of a comeback on his shoulders, he has most of the day to spend doing nothing around the dorms.   He spends a few hours of it with Taeil, sitting at the couch alternating between talk of guitars and actually playing one, other members coming and going throughout, some staying to listen or inform one of the two of something. </p><p>When they’re just finishing up, Taeil having to leave for something, Hyuck is the next to pass, pausing at the fridge to get a drink before leaving for a Dream related schedule. He pauses at the two sat at the couch, mid-conversation, with an expression Mark can’t recognise. Once they’ve stopped, and Taeil stands to leave, Mark catches Donghyuck muttering something. He’s familiar with the teasing tone of it, but he doesn’t feel how he usually does in response. </p><p>“Almost forgot you knew how to talk properly, Mark.” </p><p>It’s nothing major, really, and again, Mark is sure the intentions of it aren’t bad, but he doesn’t like the feeling it leaves him with, especially not when what feels like a second after that, Hyuck and Taeil are both gone before he has the chance to reply, and Mark is left sat alone on the couch large enough to fit ten of them. </p><p>He tries to keep reminding himself that it was just Donghyuck being Donghyuck, teasing him, joking, but it still makes him a little sulky, even if he’s big, and want the company of Johnny, who’s busy with something at his phone in his room.</p><p>He welcomes himself in, as he’s been told a million times by his hyungs to do, and promptly lays down beside Johnny on the older’s bed. Johnny can tell Mark doesn’t seem to be little, but still holds an arm out for him. Gladly accepting it, Mark hums as he settles with Johnny’s arm around him, closes his eyes and stays in the warmth until he feels like he’s forgotten about Hyuck’s earlier comment. </p><p>Mark wakes up to the realisation that he’d at some point, fallen asleep, and that Johnny had left too, which makes him make a small noise of protest into the pillow he’d slept against. Still, it doesn’t ruin the positive mood that’s returned to him, and he gets up, rubbing at his eyes with his sweater. He still doesn’t feel quite little, but now that the caregiver he did have was gone, he wanted one again, particularly Doyoung. </p><p>He doesn’t find him at his room though, so Mark resorts to the kitchen, where Donghyuck is sat by the counter, eating a bowl of something Mark can’t identify. He can tell he’s returned recently though, from the slight mess of his hair and the hint of tiredness at his expression. It’s the first time in a while he’s had the chance to properly talk to him one on one though, so he takes it, regardless of the teasing from several hours ago.</p><p>“Hey,” Mark greets with a friendly smile, decides to take a glass from the cupboard to get a drink, like that was the reason he’d come to the kitchen. “How’re the Dreamies?”</p><p>“Fine.” Hyuck answers behind a muffled mouthful of food, and Mark nods slowly, starts to fill his glass with water, places it gently at the counter after taking a few sips. </p><p>When nothing comes after that, Mark starts to think Donghyuck isn’t really in the mood for talking, and maybe he should just leave it at that. “Do you know if Doyoung-hyung is home? Because I was just looking for—“</p><p>“Why? So you can pretend to be a baby to get his attention again?” Mark can tell Hyuck’s intentions had been to tease once again from the small snort that followed his words, but he doesn’t find it funny in the slightest. </p><p>The realisation of the weight of the words didn’t take long to set in for Donghyuck, especially when he could practically read that what he’d said had been hurtful on Mark’s expression.</p><p>He starts to stand, but Mark shakes his head, Hyuck can see the tears forming at his eyes in the split second before he’s leaving, abandoning his almost full glass of water where it sat at the counter. </p><p>The other is gone in an instant, and to Donghyuck’s luck, it’s right in the midst of Doyoung and Taeyong entering with handfuls of grocery bags, chattering busily about something they thought they’d forgotten. Doyoung is the one to quieten down first, and to notice Mark storming off. It doesn’t take much of a deduction from looking at the regretful Donghyuck at the counter to register that something had happened.</p><p>“I’ll check on him.” Doyoung tells Taeyong, who nods, takes the other’s bags into his already full hands, places them in the free space of the counter. </p><p>With a sigh, Taeyong looks to the maknae. “What did you do?” </p><p>Guiltily, Hyuck whines in complaint. “Me? Why do you think it was me—“</p><p>“Was it?”</p><p>Donghyuck sighs. “Yeah.”</p><p>Taeyong nods without an ounce of surprise, and starts to unpack the bags of groceries. “So, what did you do?” He asks again, keeps his tone calm and even.</p><p>Hyuck is fidgety in his seat, feels like he’s being nonchalantly interrogated by the leader who’s giving more attention to the fruits he’d bought than himself. “I don’t know, I just— I didn’t mean to tease him, not if it was gonna make him upset,” He shakes his head, looks in the direction Mark had disappeared to.</p><p>“What did you say?” Taeyong tilts his head, and Donghyuck notices when what he unpacks changes from the usual food-related items to what he can only assume are for Mark, bottles and sippy cups, a set of new pacifiers. It makes him forget himself for a moment. </p><p>“I said that he was pretending to be a baby for hyung’s attention.” Saying it aloud made his words feel bitter, and Hyuck feels even worse at the sensation.</p><p>“Hyuck—“</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that— I just— I’m trying to understand it, I really am. I didn’t want to make him feel bad.” Taeyong looks at Donghyuck, and the younger can tell he’s examining his expression to see if he’s being genuine. </p><p>“You know you should come to me or Doyoung or Johnny if you don’t understand, right?” Hyuck feels like he can breathe a sigh of relief when the heavy stare is away and Taeyong continues what he’s doing. “Besides, haven’t you seen Renjun regress?” </p><p>Hyuck shrugs lightly, looks to the glass Mark had left. “Not really. I haven’t been around much to see it. Jeno and Jaemin are too busy with him when I am.” He’s known about Renjun’s regression for as long as he can remember, but he can’t say it ever really captured his interest enough to find more about it out until he’d seen Mark’s in action.</p><p>“Hyuck, it helps them. Both of them.” Taeyong tells the younger, who nods softly. “Look,” He starts, as he puts the last of the food away, busily moving between shelves and cupboards. “If you want to understand Mark’s regression better, you can watch while we look after him, okay? Take note of how we treat him,” He emphasises that, since it feels evident that it’s what Donghyuck seems to understand the least. “If he’s okay with that. And after you’ve apologised to him. Alright?”</p><p>Although Donghyuck feels bad, the thought of apologising to Mark makes him groan just slightly, and he definitely doesn’t want to face the awkwardness of it. </p><p>Regardless, he agrees. “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>Doyoung comes to the kitchen only a moment later, and Taeyong perks up. “Is he okay?” </p><p>Nodding, Doyoung takes the sippy cups they’d bought, removes the packaging to quickly wash it. “Yeah, Johnny’s looking after him, didn’t take much for him to slip.” He comments, dries the cup and then places it on the counter to fill with juice for Mark, seeing as he didn’t have much of a chance to hydrate earlier. “He wants to watch cartoons on the couch. That okay?” </p><p>Hyuck can tell Doyoung is asking because of himself, but Taeyong answers. “Mhm. Donghyuck is going to apologise to him.”</p><p>“But what if he doesn’t understand—“ Hyuck starts to argue.</p><p>Doyoung butts in, even though he‘s not sure of all the details of the situation, as he secures the lid of the sippy cup. “He will. It sounds like he needs to hear it.” </p><p>Taeyong nods in agreement, and Doyoung leaves again. </p><p>He’s back a minute later with Mark in his arms, who’s holding the sippy cup Doyoung had given him, intently discussing the cartoon he wants to watch to the caregiver. He doesn’t look the happy he often is when he’s little, and there’s still hints of tear stains on his cheeks. Doyoung sets him down on the couch, and Mark makes a sound, brings his cup to his mouth and lazily drinks from it. </p><p>Hyuck watches, and Doyoung looks to them expectedly. Taeyong catches on and nods, ushers Donghyuck out of the kitchen and towards the couch where the two are seated. Donghyuck feels ridiculously awkward and like he’s intruding, and Mark looks up with big, and slightly nervous eyes when he realises who’s come with Taeyong. </p><p>Doyoung rubs the little’s back gently. “Hyuck’s come to say something to you, is that okay Mark?”</p><p>Mark looks to Doyoung for what feels like, —to Donghyuck, at least— forever, then slowly nods, and returns his gaze to the other. </p><p>Hyuck sighs softly, leans down closer to the height Mark is seated at. “Hey,” He tries to imitate the gentle tone the hyungs use for Mark when he’s little. “I’m sorry for what I said before. I didn’t mean to tease you like that, or upset you.” Donghyuck tries to keep his words simple incase Mark struggles with understanding, but he seems to have no trouble. </p><p>It’s a long time before Mark takes the sippy cup out of his mouth to speak. “S’okay, Hyuckie.” He mumbles, once more looks to Doyoung for some sort of approval. When he gets it, he seems happy.</p><p>Donghyuck barely has time to process how the name melts his heart, nor to think about if he wants to say anything else, before Mark is announcing he wants to draw, entirely forgetting about the cartoon he’d seemed set on watching. </p><p>Taeyong motions for Hyuck to take a seat in the corner of the room, then leaves to get what Mark needs to do his desired task, while Doyoung gently tickles him, makes the little erupt into a fit of squeals and giggles. Donghyuck thinks it’s kind of cute, as he sits down.</p><p>Eventually, Taeyong returns with Mark’s crayons and some paper, and Mark sits at the floor, begins to draw away while babbling to himself, occasionally sips his juice. He manages to spill a few drops onto his drawing, but he thinks it adds to it. </p><p>It’s a few minutes before Mark makes a happy noise, announcing he’s finished, stumbles over to show Doyoung and Taeyong his work. They coo over it, what the little describes in rambles as a drawing of himself, along with Johnny, Doyoung and Taeyong, and Renjun and Lucas, who he’d added after some thought. “You’re so good, aren’t you baby? You’re an artist in the works.” Doyoung praises.</p><p>Mark doesn’t answer, seems to have realised the other, Donghyuck sat in the corner watching. “Oh!” He practically trips his way back over to his crayons, scribbles a little longer and then moves to Hyuck, shyly offers him the paper. He points to a sun he added to the corner of the drawing, with a face that resembled Donghyuck. “It’s you.” He tells in a mumble, as Donghyuck holds the paper gently, looks to it. </p><p>“Me?” Hyuck echos in surprise, and Mark nods, looks expectantly to him for a further reaction. He takes a moment to think carefully about his words, consider how the others have spoken to him. “I love it. Are all your drawings this good?” He questions, earns a bright smile from Mark. “Yeah! Hyuckie wanna see?” Mark asks, and Donghyuck nods. </p><p>“I’ll get them for you. Why don’t you show Hyuck which color crayons are your favorite?” Doyoung offers as he stands up, and Mark makes an excited noise, tugs at Hyuck’s arm to urge him over to his mess of crayons. </p><p>Donghyuck obliges in standing and following him, sits across from where an excited Mark starts to ramble about the colors. “I think blue is so pretty but— but Renjun accidentally stole my blue crayon cause he thought it was his! S’okay cause I got it back, see?” He shows it. “I like pink too. Yellow! Yellow is for the sun, like you, and— ooh, purple!” Hyuck can’t keep a smile from his face as he listens to Mark go on, list almost every colour he has. </p><p>When Doyoung returns with Mark’s other drawings, the little proceeds to quickly show them to Donghyuck one by one, point out his favorite details on each. </p><p>When Mark finishes, he looks to Hyuck, and offers the blue crayon. “Draw with me?” He asks in a tone so cute Donghyuck couldn’t say no if he tried. </p><p>“Sure.” He answers, and takes the crayon gently, gets to work in letting Mark instruct him on what to draw or color. He sits there for much longer than it feels, just with the other, helping him when he needs, watching him. On one hand, he understands the whole regression thing a lot more than he used to now, and on the other, he sort of likes being with Mark like this, can’t imagine how freeing and calming it feels to be looked after, to be small. He doesn’t think much of it though, and he stays there until Mark gets sleepy, practically drifts off while sitting up.</p><p>Doyoung comes to take him, lifts him carefully, lets the little’s head fall on his shoulder as he finally goes to sleep. Humming to him, the older takes him to his bed, and Hyuck distantly wonders how it feels to be treated like that, until Taeyong brings him out of his thoughts, coming to help clean up the drawings and crayons. “You did good.” He tells, and Donghyuck looks up in surprise.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“He really had fun with you. You should join next time he’s little, if you want to.” Taeyong continues. </p><p>Hyuck feels a little like he forgot why he’d even accompanied them to begin with. “Oh, sure, yeah.” He absentmindedly agrees as he stands straighter. </p><p>Somehow, he feels like he has more to think about leaving the situation than he did entering it. Luckily, he can push the thoughts aside easily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>helloo!! this is part 1 i guess? idk the next chapter is a continuation/second part rather than moving to a different Thing like the others since i was planning on putting it all into one part but realised it would be way too long in comparison to the other chapters (+ i got too tired zzz)<br/>this whole idea/suggestion was from @littlebutterflyexplores42 (go check out their fic btw omg you’ll definitely love it!!) who i owe my life because i love this idea and what’s to come for it so much! i hope it’s okay and i wrote it alright!<br/>i’ll try and get to writing the second part tomorrow &lt;3<br/>also neo zone is so mf good omg??? and the kick it mv??? help<br/>anyway!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It becomes seen as somewhat regular, for Donghyuck to sit in on the times where Mark’s little. For the first few occasions, he still leans more towards just sitting and watching, observing how he acts, how the caregivers look after him. The more comfortable he gets, the less convincing it seems to take for him to join Mark in what he’s playing with or watching.</p><p>Of course, he hadn’t thought it would be the worst thing in the world, but maybe he enjoys it just a little more than he should. Sometimes he even hopes for Mark to slip, though he’d never say such a thing. </p><p>Hyuck knows he shouldn’t think that, for one, he’s still coming to terms with it, learning what to do and say with Mark, knows he shouldn’t rush it, and on the other hand, it makes him just the slightest jealous. Because they’re his hyungs too, he’s their maknae, he’s the one that’s used to being babied, and it’s weird experiencing it otherwise. The feeling is easy enough to ignore, especially when helping Mark with a coloring or choosing between a movie to watch, and it greets him with an oddly freeing and distracting sensation from everything on his mind. </p><p>It’s just a distraction, he decides. That’s why he likes being with Mark when he regresses. </p><p>Mark doesn’t think anything of it. He’s just happy to have a friend to play with him that isn’t a caregiver, kind of like his playdates with Renjun, except Hyuck isn’t little. He’s happy that Donghyuck makes the effort to understand too, he knows how easy it could be to dismiss or continue to tease. But Hyuck is learning for him, and he appreciates that.</p><p>Mark’s caregivers, though, —and even those who aren’t— eventually start to suspect there’s more to it. It’s a while of observing how Donghyuck acts around Mark, and more often, in general, before some notice is taken, particularly by Johnny. Hyuck is whiny and childish at times as it is, so he’s sure it could be dismissed with ease, but something tells him it’s more than that. </p><p>Eventually, he shares the thoughts with Doyoung and Taeyong. They decide not to make any assumptions, agree to keep an eye on him the next time he’s around when Mark slips into littlespace, which happens to be at the group’s usual meal together, cooked by Taeyong, and he whines for Doyoung’s help with eating. By now, it’s the regular for the entirety of the group to see, they all find it cute for Mark to be like this, when he can.</p><p>Doyoung lifts the little, takes his seat then lowers the delighted Mark into his lap, who obediently opens his mouth for the older to begin feeding him. He’s good for the most part, only some vegetables Doyoung offers needing convincing to get Mark to eventually eat. </p><p>Taeyong and Johnny keep their gazes focused on Donghyuck, who seems to have abandoned his own food to watch Mark be fed his, with an intense stare they can’t quite identify the emotion behind. A sigh draws from the maknae’s lips once Mark finishes eating, and is showered with praise from Doyoung and the close-by members. Why doesn’t he get praise like that for eating his meals? The food in front of him doesn’t feel so appetising anymore.</p><p>“Hyuck?” Taeyong calls, managing to reach his hand across the table to take a grip at his arm and squeeze it reassuringly. “Something the matter?”</p><p>“Full.” Donghyuck’s tone comes out stubborn, almost bratty. It doesn’t feel too far from himself, but he doesn’t recognise it when he speaks.</p><p>Taeyong and Johnny don’t have to exchange a glance to decide that they shouldn’t scold him for the attitude, not if they’re trying to get to the bottom of what he’s feeling. So they nod, and Johnny speaks up. “Do you wanna hang out with Mark instead?”</p><p>He looks to them with somewhat of a suspicion of the question, not having expected the attitude to be let slide so easily. He nods slowly anyway, and looks over  to the other, who was busy giggling at something Jaehyun had done. </p><p>When Doyoung fixes Mark’s hair and stands him up, the younger practically bouncing with excitement when he’s told he can find a movie to watch with Hyuck, he smiles brightly. He makes a motion with his arms that the observing Donghyuck doesn’t know the meaning of, but Doyoung doesn’t have any issue interpreting it, gestures for Mark to go sit down on the couch thats in view of the kitchen, before leaving to what Hyuck assumes is get something. </p><p>He takes this as his cue to get up and join Mark, sit down once he’d done the same. Doyoung returns to Mark with what he’d asked for, his current favorite plushie, a very fluffy lion Lucas had given him, as well as his pacifier. Mark gently takes both, stuffs the pacifier in his mouth and tucks the lion securely underneath his arm as he leans back into the couch, expectantly looks to Hyuck. Doyoung then leaves, his gaze falling on Hyuck a few moments longer, trying to read him, before he takes his seat back at the table to continue his meal, and joins the conversation between the rest of the group that had started up.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t really notice Doyoung’s stare, as he’s already busy scrolling through the kids movies for Mark. “What do you want to watch?” He looks to the other, who makes a noise and mumbles incoherently around his pacifier. Hyuck had picked up that sometimes Mark doesn’t really speak when he’s little, and he thinks he’s getting better at understanding some of what he does attempt to convey without properly talking. Mark props his lion on his lap to prove a point. </p><p>“The Lion King?” Hyuck guesses, and Mark lights up at his understanding, nods. </p><p>Donghyuck smiles a little, though it wasn’t something incredibly hard to narrow down with it being one of Mark’s favorites, he still feels good about knowing It. </p><p>He puts the movie on and gets comfortable, unknowing to the group of hyungs watching him.</p><p>“He seems jealous.” Taeyong suggests after finishing his last mouthful of food.</p><p>“Of Mark?” Doyoung asks.</p><p>“Not really— More of the attention we’ve been giving him lately.”</p><p>“That’s doesn’t feel unusual for him, though.” Johnny contributes, and Taeyong exhales calmly, looks to where the two maknaes are seated, Mark positioning his lion so it can watch the movie with them. Hyuck’s always fitted their maknae position well, cute and whiny and at times, stubborn and bratty, often gets into moods where he wants nothing but to either annoy or get the complete attention of his hyungs.</p><p>“Maybe he wants to be little too. Whether he realises that or not.” It’s Doyoung who brings what they’re all thinking into words, and there’s a silence that settled as the three fall into thought. </p><p>“Should we ask him?”</p><p>It’s Johnny’s turn to sigh, and he shakes his head. “He might not really know the answer to that.”</p><p>The other two have to agree. It’s difficult, trying to determine whether it actually is what they suspect, and not just Hyuck being himself.</p><p>At the couch, Mark seems to notice Hyuck appears a little distracted, so he shifts closer, and sets his lion on the other’s lap, in hopes that it makes him as happy as it does himself. He then settles back against the couch, humming along to the movie behind his pacifier. </p><p>Donghyuck wants to say something about it, when he notices Mark’s intentions of the action, but doesn’t, picks up the plush and looks to it’s face. Upon inspection, it appears cute, soft, and he finds his fingers running through it’s fur, content with the gesture, before placing it back where Mark had, focus regaining on the screen ahead of them.</p><p>“What if we treated him the same as Mark? See how he takes it. If he doesn’t like it, we’ll know to leave it at that. But if he does, then we could bring it up with him.” Taeyong brings his mess of ideas and thoughts into words. </p><p>“I guess that could work.” Doyoung nods.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t notice. Maybe he’s just a little confused when the hyungs don’t scold him as much as they often do, even when he’s whinier than usual, complains whenever they have to re-record a performance or practice just a little longer than scheduled, and all he wants to do is go home and rest.</p><p>He’s too busy in his own thoughts, his own stress, though he’s so used to being in two units at once, it feels just the slightest more overwhelming when he has the weight of overthinking at his shoulders.</p><p>Hyuck is too busy to notice he’s developed a habit of sucking at his thumb too, whether that be when he’s concentrated or stressed or just not doing anything with his hands, and feels like he should be. Sometimes he feels clingier than he often is, but still, he doesn’t think much of it, especially not anything related to being little. </p><p>“Hyung,” He voices in a whine for what he’s sure is the millionth time that day, with an insistent tug on Taeil’s arm, then wraps both of his own around him, so he can’t move. </p><p>Taeil just chuckles. “What?”</p><p>“I wanna go home.” Donghyuck informs without missing a beat.</p><p>“I know. I’m sure we won’t be too much longer, hm? Hey, you’re gonna mess up your hair.” Taeil fusses over it, and Hyuck likes the attention while it lasts. Taeil is gone soon though, off to film something, and Donghyuck is left to boredom. </p><p>Mark is busy getting his makeup done, while conversing with Jungwoo about a movie they’d recently watched in the dorms, and Hyuck thinks everything about it is just boring. </p><p>Luckily, he finds Johnny, who doesn’t seem too occupied, and he sighs dramatically when he’s close enough. “Hyung,”</p><p>“You want to go home?” Johnny guesses with a grin, and welcomes the younger closer to himself. “I’ve heard.”</p><p>“It’s boring here.” Donghyuck points out, and he sits down at the small couch he’d found Johnny on, —that in his opinion, is very uncomfortable, and makes him shift a lot— and sighs again, louder. </p><p>Johnny gets out his phone, and Hyuck is close to whining about the attention he’s going to lose to the device, when it’s offered to him, open on a bright and colourful cartoon-themed game. “Mark likes this game. It helps the time pass.”</p><p>“But—“ Donghyuck is close to pointing out the obvious, that it’s for kids, but Johnny stops him anyway. </p><p>“You might like it too, you know.” The older tells, and Hyuck sinks a little further into the couch as he holds the phone properly, looks closer to the happy looking animals on the screen. They look cute, inviting, and he finds his thumb on the play button before he can say anything more. </p><p>And maybe Mark is right in liking it, because he quickly finds himself lost within the game, there’s no losing or ‘game over’, which he likes, and he giggles to himself whenever he unlocks a new animal to play as, or achieves something within the game. Time really does pass fast, because before he realises it, Johnny is humming for his attention.</p><p>“Not done.” Donghyuck complains. </p><p>“You don’t want to go home anymore?” Johnny jokes, which makes Hyuck sit straighter, listen closer to the older. “You can play more when we’re there, Hyuck. C’mon.” </p><p>Hyuck has to give in at that, and he gives Johnny his phone back, clings to his arm on the way out, and practically for the entirety of their trip home, until Taeyong is unlocking the door of the dorms for the group to enter. </p><p>Mark is big, Donghyuck notices quickly, and it almost annoys him, because he feels like watching a cartoon or drawing one of the animals from the game he’d played, but he doesn’t want to outright do so on his own. </p><p> </p><p>It feels like something of a pattern, when Mark isn’t little, Hyuck finds times where he wishes he was, because he so desperately wants to color or watch a movie or just be in the company of plushies. </p><p>Johnny notices better than anyone, as Donghyuck seems to be the most attached to him, but Doyoung and Taeyong don’t take long to catch on either. </p><p>One night, when Hyuck is accompanying Mark, who’d fallen asleep in a pile of pillows halfway through a Disney movie, he starts to drift to sleep too, and Doyoung, —Mark’s roommate as of recently, when he requested for one of his caregivers to be around more and more at night— catches Donghyuck sucking sleepily at his thumb. He moves to sit at the very edge of the bed the two youngest are sharing, and gently runs his fingers through Hyuck’s hair a few times, then offers a pacifier to his lips. Mark had a few unused, since he mostly relied on his favorites, and the more sure the caregivers had started to become about Donghyuck, the more they’d designated to be spared for him.</p><p>The exhausted Hyuck parts his lips just enough for Doyoung to give him the pacifier, and he accepts it, barely registering a difference from his thumb in the state. He makes a sleepy noise, sucks at it for a while before falling asleep, moving closer to Mark beside him. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a few days before they decide to offer him something while he’s not almost asleep, and Taeyong fills a sippy cup with water rather than a glass for Hyuck, after some conversation about it between Doyoung and Johnny. </p><p>He places it in front of Donghyuck who’s already in the midst of eating, rather in a rush as he’d planned to join in on a playdate between Mark and Renjun after their meal, and couldn’t say that he wasn’t excited for it. </p><p>He only notices when he reaches for it, and doesn’t feel the coolness of a glass, but rather a cup much like Mark often drinks from. Humming in confusion, he picks it up, then looks to the three hyungs busy watching him. They’re for Mark, these cups, he’s sure, they’re for someone who’s little. “Hyungs, I’m not—“ He starts, but stops when Doyoung nods and starts to get up.</p><p>“I’ll take it.”</p><p>Donghyuck brings it closer to himself defensively. “I didn’t say I didn’t want it.” He points out in a mumble, and Doyoung slows and sits back down, watches in surprise as Donghyuck places the cup back down beside his food, goes back to eating. </p><p>He waits until they do the same to pick it up again, and sip from it. Why does he like it? Why does he want to keep the cup? He’s not little too, is he? He shouldn’t be. </p><p> </p><p>The thoughts don’t leave, and turn to worries, even when he finishes his meal, and Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin show up at their dorm, his mind still feels busy and distant. </p><p>What if he is little? What if the hyungs don’t like that? Mark is their little, not him. What if Mark doesn’t like it either? What if he gets mad at him? What if, what if, what if.</p><p>“Hyuckie?” Mark calls, in the midst of playing with some blocks with Renjun on the floor. Hyuck knows being tempted to join then in playing isn’t a good sign, but he can’t help but give in when Mark calls for him again, and sits down to join them, pointing to certain blocks he thinks would make the best tower. </p><p>It relaxes him, eases his worries, and he starts to feel a little better, happier, as he plays with the two, listens to them babble and giggle over towers they build and knock over out of blocks. </p><p>He almost forgets he wasn’t feeling good to begin with, until Renjun speaks up, gets Marks attention. “Is Hyuck little too?”</p><p>Mark seems taken aback by the question, and doesn’t know an answer, especially when he’s not quite big enough to really comprehend what he’s been asked. He looks to Donghyuck, who’s expression has turned to a frown. </p><p>Hyuck wants to cry, he thinks he might, really. Because he is little, and he feels like he isn’t supposed to be, and Renjun’s noticed, and surely that means anyone can, and what if they hate him for it? He’s back to the what ifs before he knows it, he’s crying. </p><p>Johnny is with him before it can upset the confused Renjun and Mark, and Jeno and Jaemin offer to stay with the two while Doyoung, Taeyong and Johnny take Donghyuck to his room for some space, the youngest crying quietly into Johnny’s chest. </p><p>Johnny sets him on his bed gently, rubs his arm for reassurance. “It’s okay, Hyuck.” He tells, while Doyoung sits beside him. “We’re here for you.”</p><p>They wordlessly decide they can talk when he’s big, their focus now is on calming him down in the moment, making him feel better. The three take turns in attempts of doing so, rubbing his back or playing with his hair, praising him and complimenting him, Taeyong offering Donghyuck the pacifier he’d used without much realisation a few nights ago, which he takes, and manages to stop crying after a few minutes with it, to their relief. He then becomes particularly clingy with Johnny, mumbling things occasionally none of the three really understand, but they’re sure it’s somewhat positive. </p><p>After a while, Hyuck settles in Johnny’s lap, and the older gets the message that he wants to play the game at his phone. They give him a while to play it, sigh in relief when he starts babbling away towards it, almost dropping Johnny’s phone a few times in the process, though none of the three care. </p><p>By the time Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno have left, and Mark, —big, and clearly still worried— has come to check on Hyuck, he seems to have forgotten about the whole situation, at least for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, they wait until they’re absolutely positive he’s not only big, but in a good mood until they ask to talk to him, as well as Mark to be present. </p><p>Donghyuck knows what it’s going to be about, though he wishes he doesn’t. He knows there’s no avoiding it forever, so he sits at the couch with the three caregivers and Mark, who offers him reassuring looks and nodd every so often.</p><p>“You know what we need to talk about, right?” Taeyong starts, and Hyuck nods, shifts uncomfortably. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What upset you?” Doyoung asks.</p><p>Donghyuck sighs. “Renjun asked if I was little.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence and thought between the group. “Why did that make you upset?” Mark is the one to ask, to everyone’s surprise. </p><p>Hyuck shifts again, and he takes Mark’s hand into his own, squeezes it. “I don’t know— Nervous for what would happen.”</p><p>“Why?” Johnny speaks up.</p><p>Donghyuck feels just a little stressed under the amount of questions, but he knows they’re only trying to help. “I didn’t know how you’d all react,” He sighs, and holds onto Mark tighter. “I didn’t know if you’d be mad— Or Mark would think I’m trying to take away his caregivers, and I barely even understand it myself yet—“</p><p>“Hey,” Taeyong gently interrupts before Hyuck can work himself up again. “Why would we be mad, Hyuck? You know we love you and we love taking care of you, don’t you? Especially if it helps you in the way it helps Mark.”</p><p>Mark nods, and smiles in a way that he hopes will make Donghyuck smile too. “You’re not trying to take away anyone,” He chuckles. “We share enough as is, I’m sure we can manage sharing caregivers, right?” The smile grows, and Hyuck can’t help but return it. </p><p>“That is, if you want us to be.” Johnny exchanges a glance with Doyoung and Taeyong, then the three look to the maknae, who quickly nods. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean— of course.” Hyuck nodded slowly, but with a sureness to it. </p><p>Maybe it doesn’t seem so bad, being little, once he’s sure that his worries are just that, worries, that lessen with the more reassurance he gains, the more he’s taken care of. </p><p>He’s quick to taking a liking to being little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m sorry the end sucks i realised how long it was getting and probably boring :p<br/>i hope this is a decent chapter/second part to the last chapter! i feel like i could have done better with this but i’ve been a lil busy the past few days so i’ve written it part by part<br/>let me know if i should leave this fic here or continue! more with mark/hyuck/both/someone else? more with superm? dream? 127? i really don’t know but if you’d like to see more in general pls let me know or leave requests!!<br/>also can we talk about how baby mark is in kick it era... i mean ik it’s not the concept at all but has anyone else been noticing how he had the entirety of the galaxy in his eyes lately and his hair is so cute and soft and he is just... So Baby or is that just me being whipped for him and the baby mark agenda<br/>anyway omg i’m getting so carried away enjoy!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>